1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a multi-function erroneous contact protection structure for electronic device keyboards.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Current consumer demand for miniaturized, multi-functional, and easy-to-use electronic devices has given rise to the palm-top electronic devices that are characteristically lightweight, ultra-thin, and versatile. Attracting the most attention among these numerous high technology electronic products and palm-top electronic devices are personal digital assistants (PDA) having network connection capability.
To achieve compactness that facilitates the objective of portability, a conventional PDA typically has a keyboard of reduced surface area. However, in such reduced surface area keyboards, since the key switches of the said keyboards are of diminished size and, furthermore, the distance between each key switch is decreased, when the user strikes the said keys, it is easy to mistakenly touch a critical key (such as the power or delete key), the consequence of which is serious loss of data.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a multi-function erroneous contact protection structure for electronic device keyboards in which a minimum of one transparent cover is positioned at the lateral edge of at least one key switch on the case of an electronic device with one end of the said cover protruding from the said case at a height equal to or greater than that of the said key switches, the protruding cover structure of the case enabling the simultaneous touching of the said cover when the user strikes a said key switch, reminding the user that the said key switch is a critical key switch and thereby preventing erroneous contact with the said key switch.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a multi-function erroneous contact protection structure for electronic device keyboards in which a light-emitting diode is situated inside the said cover; the terminals of the said light-emitting diode are connected to the control circuit of the said electronic device such that the said light-emitting diode is triggered by the operation of the control circuit, with its beam projected through the said cover to indicate the operating status of the said electronic device.